ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: The Movie (2019)
The Ben 10 Movie is a upcoming 2019 American animated science fiction film based on the American animated media franchise Ben 10, the film will be directed by Man Of Action and Brad Bird and be released in theaters on October 12, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group. The movie takes place in the universe of Ben 10: Omniverse. Reference To Sonic Forces Rotten Tomatoes: 77% MPAA Rating: PG Genre: Animation, Comedy, Adventure Film, Action Film, Family Film, Fantasy, Drama, Science Fiction, Superhero Film Running Time: 1h 50m IMDb Rating: 7,5 25,456 votes Audience Score: 79% Plot The movie is about Ben Tennyson, a superhero teenage boy who uses the Omnitrix, the omnitrix is the most powerful weapon in the universe that he can use it to become different alien species from other planets, but something in bellwood is going to change, a bunch of new superheroes are here to take ben's popularity, but a few months later, some ruby fall from the sky at Alaska, a guy named Chester Washington, a special scientist who found the ruby, he took the ruby to his lab and trying to discover info about the ruby, but the ruby created a big explosion full of red energy, chester's lab and his home was destroyed, and sense that explosion, Vilgax, one of ben's evil enemies, found chester's dead body and the ruby, and took them to his spaceship to repair chester's body, after vilgax got done repairing chester, vilgax puts the ruby on chester's chest, and became infinite power, vilgax called chester Infinite, because he has infinite power in the ruby, so infinite is going to find ben and destroy the omnitrix, But back at bellwood, Ben's Omnitrix is acting strange, so grandpa max is fixing the omnitrix but the fixing did not work, the omnitrix is having a infinite malfunction, that means ben's omnitrix can make Ben turn to infinite amount of aliens without touching it, and making ben go to different dimensions and universes, so ben and his friends is now going on an adventure to find the guy who is responsible for this and see how to fix this, but ben is going to be bringing his past and dimension selfs on his adventure. Cast # Yuri Lowenthal As Ben Tennyson # Tara Strong As Young Ben Tennyson # Liam O'Brien As Chester Washington/Infinite # Ashley Johnson As Gwen Tennyson # Greg Cipes As Kevin Levin # Paul Eiding As Max Tennyson/Grandpa Max # Adam Wylie As Max Tennyson (10 Years Later) # Jason Marsden As Max Tennyson (17 Years Later) # David McCallum As Professor Paradox # Bumper Robinson As Rook Blonko # TBA Aliens # Heatblast # Diamondhead # Wildmutt # XLR8 # Grey Matter # Four Arms # Stinkfly # Ripjaws # Upgrade # TBA Soundtrack # The Ruby # Phantom Ruby War # Enter Chester Washington # Crash Landed # Chester's Lab # Information of The Ruby # Explosion # Vilgax In Alaska # Vilgax Found Chester # Fixing Chester # The New Chester # I'm Infinite Power # Enter Infinite # Welcome To Bellwood # My Name Is Ben Tennyson # Ben 10 To The Rescue # TBA Trailer Music # Daft Punk - Harder Better Faster (First Trailer) # Daft Punk - One More Time (Second Trailer) # Daft Punk - Robot Rock (Third Trailer) # Daft Punk - Face To Face (Fourth Trailer) # Daft Punk - Digital Love (Fifth Trailer) # Daft Punk - Contact (Final Trailer) # White Comic - This Ain't The End Of Me (Ending Credits Music) # Dead Or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) (Opening Music) # TBA Is The Ben 10 Movie (2019) A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Ben 10 Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Science fiction Category:Upcoming Films Category:2019 Films Category:2019 Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:AMC Theaters Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Cartoon Network Films Category:War films Category:Films Category:IMAX Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on television series